Wizard Wars Episode 4
by Riley Johnson
Summary: Harry Potter/Star Wars Draco-ahem-Darth Malfoy is WHAT to Harry Firewalker?! Princess Hiremany is in love with WHICH person?! George as Chewie???!!! WHAT?!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Any Star Wars ideas are not mine, any Harry Potter characters are not mine, but the idea is mine (and my dad's) as are the new names!  
  
A/N: I have a really stupid joke running through the whole thing! Know what it is? Huh? Do ya?  
  
  
  
Cast of Characters:  
  
Harry Potter playing Luke Skywalker----------------new name: Harry Firewalker  
  
Ron Weasley playing Han Solo----------------------new name: Ron Oslow  
  
Hermione Granger playing Princess Leia-----------new name: Princess Hiremany  
  
Draco Malfoy playing Darth Vader-----------------new name: (yep u guessed it) Darth Malfoy  
  
Fred Weasley playing C-3PO------------------------new name: Fred-Weasley-O  
  
George Weasley playing Chewbacca---------------new name: Georie  
  
Ginny Weasley playing R2-D2----------------------new name: R2-Gin2  
  
Albus Dumbledore playing Obi-Wan-Kenobi/Ben-------new name: A-Whan- Dumbledore  
  
Neville Longbottom playing Yoda------------------new name: Neville  
  
Crabbe & Goyle playing Darth Vader's henchmen-------new name: Darth Malfoy's henchmen  
  
  
  
  
  
Now we start our story…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A few months ago in a school far from muggle civilization…  
  
(Opening Star Wars music starts—I know you know the tune!---as you see…)  
  
1 Wizard Wars Episode Four: A New Hope For The Gryffindors  
  
  
  
It is a period of war between the two houses, Slytherin and Gryffindors. The GSAF*, attacking from the Hogwarts library, have won their first victory against the Slytherins by narrowing Darth Malfoy's henchmen down to two. During the battle, Gryffindor spies managed to steal secret plans on how to rid the world of Darth Malfoy's Death Stare**, his evil stare that can cause great damage to people especially Gryffindors.  
  
Pursued by none other than Darth Malfoy himself, Princess Hiremany races to the library to recover the plans from her spies so she can save her fellow Gryffindors.  
  
  
  
  
  
*GSAF= Gryffindor Secret Attack Force (like the Rebels)  
  
**Death Stare, like DEATH STAR, get it?? Ahahahahahahha!!  
  
A/N: isn't this just the funnest?! Wow I'm writing 3 stories at once! What do you think so far: keep it/trash it/not long enough to decide?  
  
Maybe if I get reviews I can write sequels!!!! 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: yeah, well obviously I didn't create Harry Potter or Star Wars  
  
A/N: whooo hoooo!!! Finally story time!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Princess Hiremany was in the library, as usual. This time she had to hurry. Darth Malfoy might come at any moment.  
  
"Ah ha!" she said. She had found the book at last. "R2-Gin2! Come quickly!" she yelled.  
  
R2-Gin2 came rolling around the corner. She was wearing roller skates (hence the rolling).  
  
"R2-Gin2," said Hiremany, "I need you to take this book to A-Whan- Dumbledore!"  
  
"A1? Why do you need steak sauce to have a book?" asked R2-Gin2.  
  
"Not A1! A-Whan!! This book contains the information we need to wipe the Death Stare off Darth Malfoy's face once and for all!"  
  
"I'll take it to him and quickly," said R2-Gin2. She rolled off to find Fred-Weasley-O. Less than a minute later she found him.  
  
"Fred-Weasley-O!" she said. "We have to take this book to A-Whan- Dumbledore! He's Princess Hiremany's only hope!"  
  
"Why is a steak sauce her only hope?" asked Fred-Weasley-O stupidly.  
  
"Not A1!!" yelled R2-Gin2, "A-Whan!"  
  
At that moment, Darth Malfoy entered the library. His two henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle, followed him.  
  
"Where is the book?!" he roared.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" Fred-Weasley-O told R2-Gin2.  
  
"Good thing I happened to find this invisibility cloak on the floor earlier," said R2-Gin2. So, the two put the cloak over themselves and snuck out of the library.  
  
"Princess Hiremany," said Darth Malfoy, "how nice to see you here. Now tell me…WHERE IS THE BOOK??"  
  
"I'm not telling you anything Darth Malfoy!" spat Hiremany.  
  
"Fine! I'll just have to take you down to my dungeons! We shall see how much torture it takes for you to talk! Ahahahahahahahaha (A/N: that's an evil laugh by the way)!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Right," said Fred-Weasley-O. "Oi! R2-Gin2! Do you know where we're going?"  
  
"No idea!" she told him.  
  
"Well, do ya think he could help?" Fred-Weasley-O pointed to a young man who was walking down the hallway, whistling.  
  
"Excuse me," said R2-Gin2 rolling up to him. "I'm R2-Gin2, and this is my friend Fred-Weasley-O."  
  
"Hullo! I'm Harry Firewalker."  
  
"Do you think you could help us? We're looking for an A-Whan- Dumbledore. Do you know where he is?"  
  
"A-Whan-Dumbledore? Nope, sorry can't help!" Harry left down the hallway.  
  
"Great!" complained Fred-Weasley-O.  
  
A second later, Harry came running back yelling, "Wait! I know a Dumbledore! Maybe he knows A-Whan!"  
  
"Well, take us to him!" yelled R2-Gin2, "And quickly!" 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ok, I'm getting tired of writing these. If you don't know by now the things that do and don't belong to me, then you have no hope.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, down in the dungeons, Darth Malfoy was beginning to torture Princess Hiremany.  
  
"Perhaps, to understand what I'm saying, you need to see the Death Stare in action. Bring it in!"  
  
The door opened and Darth Malfoy's two henchmen came in holding a big ginger colored cat with a rather squashed face.  
  
"Crookshanks! What are you doing to my cat?" yelled Hiremany.  
  
"I'm going to teach you why you should listen to me and bring back those plans."  
  
"I told you, I don't have them!"  
  
"Yes, but I'm sure your secret base does! Where is it?"  
  
"I'm not saying anything!"  
  
"Tell me or that cat gets it!"  
  
"Ohhhh…" Hiremany looked worried. Then she said, "Fine, the base is at the top of the Astronomy Tower."  
  
"The Astronomy Tower? I thought you weren't allowed to go up there. And you, Princess Hiremany, never break rules. I don't believe it's there!" and Darth Malfoy turned to the cat and glared at it. Seconds later, the cat was dead.  
  
"CROOKSHANKS!!!!NOOOOO!!!" Hiremany started to cry.  
  
"Oh come on! It was just a stupid cat!"  
  
"But it was my stupid cat!" Hiremany stopped crying. "And I'm still not telling you where the secret base is!"  
  
Darth Malfoy smiled. He had other ways of torture.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on, this way!" said Harry. "I know the entrance should be here somewhere…"  
  
"What's it look like?" asked Fred-Weasley-O.  
  
"Well, it's a stone gargoyle."  
  
"Oh, is that it?" asked R2-Gin2.  
  
"Hey, yeah! Ok," Harry said going up to the gargoyle, "now we just need to figure out the password. Ummm…lemon drops?" Nothing happened.  
  
"I guess not," said Fred-Weasley-O. "Let me try. Ummmm…sherbet melons?" Still nothing.  
  
"Cactus pencils?"  
  
"Peppermint humbugs?"  
  
"Sugar quills?"  
  
"Cockroach clusters?"  
  
"When you two are finished," said R2-Gin2, "I can figure out the password."  
  
"Can you?" asked Harry.  
  
"Uh huh," she went up to the gargoyle, did something (they couldn't see what) and said, "Got it! The password is casualty mints!" Instantly the gargoyle sprang to life and revealed stairs.  
  
"This way," said Harry leading them up.  
  
  
  
  
  
A-Whan-Dumbledore was a tired, old man. It's been ages since he was a young wizard knight. People now called him a wizard master. Some of the great evil wizards feared him greatly. The only one greater than him was Master Neville, who was greatest in Herbology.  
  
A-Whan had gotten tired of the life he lived, of everyone wanting him to save them from every little thing. So he changed his name and became headmaster of this school, Hogwarts. He was now known simply as Professor Dumbledore.  
  
The only catch was that this school was going through a civil war. The two houses, Slytherin and Gryffindor, were battling it out to see who was the greatest.  
  
Dumbledore knew that he shouldn't have a "side", but the Slytherins were evil. They were trying to take over the school and then take over the entire wizarding world. So, he was on the Gryffindor side. That was his job as a wizard master: to protect the wizarding world and the innocent.  
  
He heard voices outside and immediately went to the door, and opened it. There, standing before him, were three Gryffindors, Harry Firewalker, R2-Gin2, and Fred-Weasley-O.  
  
"Come in quickly," he told them.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir, these two are trying to find someone…"  
  
"….And we thought you might be able to help…"  
  
"…Do you know an A-Whan-Dumbledore?"  
  
"Ah, A-Whan is a name I haven't heard in a long time," said Dumbledore.  
  
"So you know him?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh yes," said Dumbledore, "A-Whan is me."  
  
"You?" asked Fred-Weasley-O in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, me." So Dumbledore began to tell them his story about coming to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: so, we finally met A-Whan. What will happen next time? Will anyone be able to save Princess Hiremany? Stay tuned for answers!  
  
Oh, and I'd like to thank superhan for reviewing. You could learn something from superhan ya know. Like say maybe, oh, to REVIEW!! Thanks ( 


End file.
